Sebastian's Frisky Feeling
by PrinceoftheHallows
Summary: The Warblers throw a party and the only two people left are a mostly sober Blaine and a rather drunk Sebastian, who seems to have a problem keeping his clothes on. I don't own anything related to Glee or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

"_That party ended a lot earlier than usual. I guess everyone has big things to do tomorrow_," thought Blaine as the music kept playing in the almost empty room.

Almost being the key word.

Other than Blaine, the other current inhabitant was a rather drunk Sebastian. He had been dancing his own kind of dance all night long and flirting with the other Warblers, but now that everyone was gone there was something else in Seb's eyes. And his hands were having a little too much fun with themselves.

Blaine started licking his lips as Seb gave him a "_suck my cock_" stare while he started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "_Is he trying to strip for me_," Blaine pondered as Sebastian pulled at his shirt and undid the bottom three so Blaine could gaze at the perfect V-cut he always had at his waist. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Then Seb turned around, much to Blaine's dismay, before finishing the circle of movement and smiling as Blaine gasped when the light caught Seb. He'd unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to give Blaine a nice view of the shaft of his cock. "Fuck, I love when you go commando," Blaine commented. With a flash of a smile, the throwing of a blazer, and the popping of a few more buttons, there stood Sebastian in almost all of his glory wearing nothing but his Dalton tie and his undone pants.

That was enough for Blaine. He couldn't take it anymore; he pounced. Their lips crashed together as Sebastian made quick work of Blaine's blazer and shirt, tossing them easily on the couch in the practice room. Their tongues warred with each other while they stood there matching the loss of clothing, Blaine not knowing where this was going to go but not caring at that particular moment.

Next thing Blaine knew, he was being drug out of the room and pulled through the halls of Dalton before stopping and being planted against a wall and Seb's mouth sucking hard on Blaine's neck.

"Se-gasp-Seb, what are you doing? We could be seen!" Blaine commented.

"Don't care," Sebastian gasped and then continued, "Plus we're not the only ones."

In the door they were next to they could hear gasping and panting and moans being exchanged.

"Nick. Oh god, Nick, give it to me!" in a voice that could only be known as Jeff's. "You like that don't you, babe? You like it when I fuck you hard?" Nick groaned to which Jeff responded, "Fuck yes, Nicky. Don't stop. Shit, don't stop!"

Though Blaine felt a bit more at ease, he still wasn't completely comfortable with what was going on…until Sebastian undid his pants to slide a hand down into his boxers and grab his cock. That grip helped Blaine care a lot less.

Sebastian used this grip to push Blaine through the halls before they fell on a couch under the one and only window in Dalton that lacked curtains. That's where slid Blaine's pants off of him and dove down for Blaine's cock.

"Someone c-could catch us h-" and a sharp inhale finished that sentence for him as Seb took his entire cock down his throat and hummed to make Blaine moan rather loudly.

"Oh, keep doing that Seb. Please keep doing that," Blaine moaned as Sebastian picked up speed and then let go of his cock with a loud pop.

"If we're gonna do this here, then let's make the playing field even," Sebastian commented as he slid off his pants and got on the couch too where his already hard cock was right in front of Blaine's lips.

Blaine knew what to do as the moon shone on Sebastian's beautiful cock. He took in just the head first before working his way down while Seb was already working Blaine's cock again.

In the middle of all of this, Nick and Jeff walked by looking absolutely exhausted, but upon seeing Sebastian and Blaine on the couch, they seemed to not be able to keep their hands off of each other and started making out on the wall opposite the other boys.

Knowing they were being watched, Sebastian started deep throating Blaine again, which made Blaine growl gutturally out loud and made Nick and Jeff moan in response. And remembering how to make Blaine's orgasms even better, he quickly pulled off of Blaine's cock and sucked on his finger for a minute before using it to probe Blaine's tight hole as moved back to Blaine's cock.

This made Blaine arch his back and shove his cock into Sebastian's mouth. He hadn't felt that in a long time and it felt so. damn. good. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and as he opened his eyes to see Nick fucking Jeff again against a statue he let go and pleasure flooded him as he came in Sebastian's mouth, which apparently was enough for the boy because he immediately shot in Blaine's mouth and Blaine held on to swallow as much as he could.

When they got up, they saw Jeff come on the statue and Nick's face clench like he was coming again.

"Looks like the night was a success for all parties involved, "Sebastian commented as the other two boys realized Blaine and Sebastian were sitting up watching them.

"Should we go back and get our clothes?" Nick asked.

"Nah," Sebastian replied, "Let's let them find 'em in the morning. Just like Jeff's cum stain on that statue." Jeff blushed when he looked down and saw he shot quite a bit all over the base of the statue.

"Plus, it will give them something to talk about tomorrow when they see our shirts and blazers in the practice room," Blaine added, "and I'm getting tired."

"I hope not too tired, because I still need to work that tight ass a bit more," Sebastian responded.

Blaine's eyes lit up and Sebastian knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Sheepishly Jeff asked, "Can we watch?"

"The more the merrier," Sebastian replied and they all walked to Sebastian's room.

It was safe to assume everyone was pretty sore the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner than Sebastian locked his door he heard something happening behind him. What he saw when he looked back made his cock twitch.

Jeff and Blaine were standing and shoving their tongues down each other's throats while Nick was on his knees sucking Blaine, then Jeff, then back to Blaine. Sebastian's hand immediately grabbed his dick and started slowly pumping. Watching his boyfriend getting sucked off by another guy was actually hot, despite Sebastian's jealous tendencies. _I could get used to this, _Sebastian thought to himself.

He could tell Nick knew what he was doing because Sebastian couldn't see his hands, but he saw both Blaine and Jeff arch their backs and beg for more when they weren't kissing each other deeply.

At this point, Sebastian couldn't just play a spectator anymore. He needed to get in what was going on. Literally. He pulled Nick up with more ease than he thought and sat him on his bed, prompting Jeff and Blaine to reposition themselves on the bed too. They're lucky Sebastian's dad pays more than the rest of them for Sebastian to have a bigger bed in his room. Once everyone is settled, Blaine and Jeff go back to making out while Nick is on his hands and knees sucking on the both of them.

Sebastian positions himself behind Nick and grabs both of his cheeks so his entrance is exposed. He grazed it with his lips before letting his warm breath blow over it. Once he moved in and let his tongue slip into Nick, he gasped and pushed his hips back letting Sebastian push farther and farther inside. Feeling how tight Nick was to his tongue made Sebastian want to fuck him that much more, but he had different plans for the night. Knowing the four of them were all in one bed, he doubted he'd need to do much convincing of Nick to let him fuck Jeff while Nick would get to fuck Blaine. The way they were going at each other, it may be the easiest thing Sebastian's ever done.

As Sebastian's tongue kept fucking Nick, he abandoned Jeff and Blaine's cocks to focus on what was happening behind him. Jeff and Blaine didn't seem to mind too much, though, because they immediately closed in upon one another and their hands started exploring one another rather thoroughly. "Fuck, Seb. Keep going. Oh fuck, don't stop," Nick moaned as Sebastian opened him up to this feeling he'd never felt before. Jeff never was interested in rimming, but Nick loved doing it to Jeff. Now he realized just how much he loved having it done along with doing it. And goddamn did Sebastian have one talented tongue.

On the other side, Jeff was reaching under Blaine as he had two fingers inside the boy and found Blaine's prostate as Blaine groaned deeply into Jeff's mouth, since neither one of them wanted to break free of the other. Blaine pumped Jeff's cock as his own was fully hard and beginning to throb, pre-cum leaking from it, but he needed something more than just a few fingers. He, well…they, were both going to need to be fucked soon.

Nick, on the other hand, was getting harder and harder while Sebastian started playing with Nick's balls and pushing his tongue as deep into Nick as he could go. Sebastian pulled out long enough to ask, "You like that, don't you Nick?" All Nick could do was groan in approval as Sebastian dove right back in as he went to answer.

Sebastian then got up and knew this was the time to make his move. "So let's make this fun for everyone." The three boys looked to him as he kept going. "How about we trade off? Nick, why don't you fuck Blaine while I fuck Jeff? Everyone fucks, gets fucked, and wins in the end. Plus, I'm sure these two," pointing to Jeff and Blaine, "wouldn't mind feeling a bit different size in them." Jeff looked to Nick and after a moment they nodded. Jeff looked up to Sebastian and simply said, "Fuck me."

They didn't need any more convincing. Jeff and Blaine arranged themselves beside each other with their legs hanging off the side of the bed while Nick moved in-between Blaine's legs and Sebastian lay on top of Jeff to start kissing him. Sebastian definitely tasted differently than Nick. To where Nick tasted of peppermint and strawberries, Sebastian tasted more of coffee and cinnamon. It wasn't bad. It was just…different. _I wouldn't mind this a bit more often_, Jeff thought as Sebastian's lips moved to his neck and chest before settling on sucking on his nipples. Jeff's gasp told Sebastian he was hitting all of the right spots so far.

Nick was having a much easier time unhinging Blaine, though. It seemed as though everywhere Nick's tongue grazed made Blaine moan in pleasure and beg for more. The farther down Nick moved, the louder Blaine moaned. Then Nick started back sucking his cock. Blaine bucked his hips up and shoved his dick all the way down Nick's throat, which would have been trouble had he not lost his gag reflex ages ago. Jeff may have preferred to bottom, but he still loved when Nick blew him and he wasn't small by any means.

Sebastian made quick work of Jeff before throwing Jeff's legs on his shoulders, sliding on one of the condoms lying on his desk, and making sure he was nice and slick before slipping inside Jeff. He handed one to Nick as he did the same. In synchronous motion, they both slid into their respective bottom. Since neither Blaine nor Jeff had felt the other's partner inside them, it was a different experience. Sebastian wasn't as thick as Nick was, but he was at least an inch or two longer. Nick, on the other hand, had more girth to his cock, though still a respectable length. Blaine wasn't expecting what his ass felt as Nick slid in him. It hurt, but the stretch felt good. Neither he nor Jeff needed to be prepped much at all, since Jeff had been fucked twice that night and Blaine once.

Blaine linked his ankles around Nick's neck as Nick started to find his pace, sliding in and out of Blaine's ass. Jeff hadn't had anyone as long as Sebastian before, so when Sebastian found Jeff's prostate after one long stroke, he cried out. "Fuuuuuuck, Seb. Give it to me!"

"Vocal. I like that," Sebastian responded.

"Yeah, I usually have to fuck him into one of our pillows so we don't wake the guys on either side of us," Nick quipped.

Jeff and Blaine leaned closer to start kissing each other again and Nick and Sebastian did the same as they picked up the pace. Jeff knew he wasn't going to last too much longer, Blaine was getting closer, but Nick and Sebastian both thought they could hold out for a while.

Feeling Jeff start to clench, Sebastian broke from Nick's kiss to fuck Jeff harder as he moaned loudly and his whole body shook as he shot all over his stomach, his cheek, and even hitting the wall behind him. Jeff couldn't stop shaking as he kept coming before he couldn't shoot anymore and he laid there broken, but Sebastian wasn't done. What made Sebastian get close was hearing Blaine moan as if he was about to come.

As he looked to his right, Blaine arched his back as high as it could go while he shot just as hard as Jeff. He covered his chest, his neck, and the wall behind him with his cum as Nick kept fucking him.

That was enough for Sebastian. He pushed hard into Jeff one more time before he finally came and fell over on his hands above Jeff as he panted and gasped for breath.

No cue could have been better timed, because Nick got faster and faster before he came with a groan in Blaine, then slowed down and finally stopped.

Nick and Sebastian slid out of Blaine and Jeff and moved to throw their condoms away, but Blaine and Jeff couldn't move. Jeff had been fucked for the third time that night and was thoroughly both exhausted and sore. Blaine sat up with only slight trouble before moving to grab a towel and wipe himself off and then moved to clean Jeff off as well.

Once he finished, he fell on his bed where Sebastian slid in right behind him, smelling of sweat and sex and musk. It didn't take much for Blaine to fall asleep, but as he did he heard Sebastian whisper in his ear, "I love you, Blainers."

"I love you too, Bas."

And they fell asleep to the chorus of snores coming from Nick and Jeff in Sebastian's bed.


End file.
